Rêve
by The Nymph'Nagisa
Summary: Un mélange de pleins de mangas, et même de séries. Le rêve d'une pauvre morte vivante droguée... Un gros délire en vu, un mélange de gros n'importe quoi, des Wammy's Boys timbrés, un diable de majordome, un Kira démoniaque, une auteure qui a trop fumé, et encore du gros n'importe quoi. Vous aimez les délires ? Bienvenue dans le monde de la folie !


**WARNING: cette fanfic est l'oeuvre d'une schizophrène droguée aux mangas. Je vous aurais prévenu. **

**Alors, me voilà de retour pour un OS débile. Pire que ça. Un mélange de pleins de mangas, et même de séries. Le rêve d'une pauvre morte vivante droguée... Un gros délire en vu, un mélange de gros n'importe quoi, des Wammy's Boys timbrés, un diable de majordome, un Kira démoniaque, une auteure qui a trop fumé, et encore du gros n'importe quoi. Vous aimez les délires ? Bienvenue dans le monde de la folie ! **

**Death Note, Black Butler, Grey's Anatomy...que dire de plus ? **

**Bonne descente en enfer ! **

**Cet OS est nul...**

**Bonne journée. **

**Je préfèrerais rester anonyme, j'ai honte.**

* * *

Elle sombre, l'eau glacée s'engouffre par chaque orifice accordé, semble s'emparer de son petit corps. De cette cascade dorée que sont ses cheveux, de ses deux yeux dorés, de ses ongles trop longs bariolés, de ses bras blancs couverts de bracelets en cuir, de sa robe noire bien trop courte, des chaînes qu'elle arbore si fièrement, de ses pieds qui la font souffrir… L'eau est un monstre qui l'avale, sans pitié. Ce monstre la veut pour lui tout seul. Il lui gèle chaque membre de son anatomie.

Et c'est ce qu'elle déteste plus que tout. Le froid. Parce que le froid, c'est comme la mort. Les cadavres sont froids. Mais elle, jamais son corps n'a été chaud naturellement. Il a toujours été aussi gelé que celui d'un mort. Pourtant, elle se promène en sous-vêtements chez elle, elle meurt de chaud chaque minute de sa vie.

Son corps est toujours froid, elle est pourtant vivante. C'est peut-être ce qu'elle est…une morte vivante. Quelqu'un qui évolue dans une vie absurde, qui avance car il faut avancer, qui travaille car il faut travailler. Peut-être qu'elle devrait laisser l'eau l'engloutir, qu'elle en finirait une bonne fois pour toute avec cette vie dépourvue de sens.

Mais pourquoi s'appelle-t-elle elle ? Elle devrait penser il, elle qui s'est toujours considérée comme un garçon.

Et, alors qu'elle se sentait chavirer dans une autre dimension, obscure, elle écarquille ses yeux dorés. Quelqu'un a plongé du pont. Quelqu'un vient la sauver.

Elle est comme une sirène cette personne. Encore plus belle. Ses cheveux sont comme du chocolat mélangé à un rayon de miel, une petite touche de soleil, et un éclat de lune rousse. Ses yeux sont deux grands orbes, deux saphirs, qui brillent de milliers de nuances de bleus. Ses joues laiteuses sont parsemées de magnifiques petites tâches de rousseurs, et ça la rend encore plus mystique.

Celle qui coule esquisse un minuscule sourire quand elle reconnaît la personne. Elle a envie de pleurer tellement c'est beau. La femme qui vient la sauver, c'est ça sa raison de vivre. C'est sa seule et unique raison de vivre. Elle vient sauver sa princesse comme le meilleur des princes charmants. Comme elle l'avait dit.

Elle sent ses mains s'accrocher à sa taille, la porter vers le haut.

Cette personne est la seule qui peut la toucher avec les mains froides. Le seul froid qu'elle trouve merveilleux, et fait naître dans son ventre une vague de chaleur agréable. C'est la seule qui arrive à rendre son corps vivant.

Elle s'est souvent demandé si elle méritait une amie comme ça, elle la psychopathe masochiste qui écoute du rock enfermée dans sa chambre, parce qu'elle déteste sortir.

Leurs deux corps immergent lentement. Elle tousse, et dans ses yeux naissent une multitude de larmes.

Celle aux yeux bleus allonge doucement la blonde sous elle, l'air paniqué. Elle replace les cheveux de l'autre, afin de voir ses yeux. Elle prend son pouls.

La blonde murmure de sa voix enrouée et grave :

-Lie…

-Chut…Ca va aller, Law…

-Je sais… J-je t'aime.

La dite Lie sourit. C'est un sourire qui inonde Law de lumière, l'ensevelit de joie. Elle se sent écrasée par le poids de ce bonheur qui broie sa cage thoracique. Son cœur bat si vite que ça fait mal, que sa respiration se fait plus difficile.

-Moi aussi, répond alors sa meilleure amie.

Lie se penche doucement vers la blonde, ses deux lèvres cueillent doucement celles de Law, en un baiser tendre. Elles ont l'habitude. Pour elles, c'est comme se faire la bise, en mieux. C'est leur petit truc à elles, qu'elles cherchent à faire le plus secret possible, qu'elles partagent et qu'elles aiment. S'embrasser entre amies, et ignorer les autres qui ne comprennent pas leur amitié.

Elles pensent exactement de la même manière. Ce sont deux hommes coincés dans le corps de femmes, mais qui maintenant s'y sont habitués.

\- Il y a une blessée là-bas ! Mello ! crie un rouquin en pointant les deux femmes du doigt.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, Matt ? On n'est pas dans la rue pour sauver les gens…

-Non, c'est vrai qu'on est ici pour t'acheter des fringues en cuir, mais la gentillesse, tu connais ? Et non-assistance à personne en danger, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Le dénommé Matt court alors dans la direction des deux amies, suivit d'un blond à l'air maussade qui n'a apparemment pas que ça à faire, puisqu'il se met à croquer d'un air las dans une tablette de chocolat.

En réalité, Mello était anciennement dans la mafia, dont il avait fait exploser les membres. Matt n'était que son fidèle amant qui l'avait retrouvé et sauvé. En effet, le rouquin était emplit de beaucoup de gentillesse, mais en sauvant Mello, il avait fait de lui-même un petit toutou fourrant son nez dans des magouilles pas très légales.

Le blond finit par soupirer bruyamment et suivre son petit-ami.

-Mesdemoiselles, demande Matt. Ça va ? Vous êtes tombées à l'eau ?

-Mon amie s'est fait pousser par inadvertance dans l'eau.

Law sourit au rouquin.

-Je pense que je vais bien, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Et j'ai l'air d'être vieille ? Tutoyez-moi.

-JE SUIS DESOLE !

Un homme de petite taille, aux cheveux blancs et bouclés, possédant deux yeux bleus clairs se dirige vers eux.

-Je vous ai fait tomber dans l'eau. Je vous en prie, excusez-moi, dit-il à la jeune femme blonde.

-Oh ce n'est rien, je vais bien m…

-TOI ! crie Mello, en pointant le petit homme fantôme du doigt, ses yeux bleus se plissant sous l'effet de la haine.

-Near ! s'exclame Matt, les reconnaissant à son tour.

Le dit Near paraît légèrement surpris.

-Mello, Matt ?

-Je vais te tuer sale casper de mes deux ! commence à s'énerver le blond. Si tu n'existais pas, le monde s'en porterait mieux, et je serais enfin le premier partout.

Mais un cri empêche Mello de tenter la moindre attaque, et ils sursautent tous :

-POUSSEZ-VOUS JE SUIS MEDECIN !

-Alex, arrête de courir !

-La ferme Callie !

Un jeune homme brun et une femme brune à la peau mate courent vers eux, paniqué. Ils semblent être suivis en réalité, puisque deux personnes se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau les poursuivent.

-Beyond, tu n'es qu'un criminel, mais n'essaye pas de commettre un crime devant moi alors que je suis détective.

-Lawliet, mon petit Eru, sache une chose. Je ne veux pas le tuer, je veux savoir combien de temps son cœur peut battre alors que sa tête serait arrachée de son corps.

-Ah, parce que ce n'est pas le tuer, le décapiter ?! Tu n'es qu'un stupide criminel ! Pourquoi je t'aime ?!

-Parce que j'ai un charme irrésistible !

Mello, Matt et Near semblent extrêmement surpris. Alors qu'Alex tente d'ausculter Law sous les regards noirs de Lie, le criminel et le détective freinent en apercevant le trio rouquin, blondinet, tifs blancs.

-Les Wammy's boys ? s'exclament-ils en même temps.

-L ?!

-Beyond ?! Vous n'étiez pas mort ?

Le criminel esquisse un grand sourire effrayant.

-Et non, s'écrie-t-il. C'est ce que vous a raconté L, parce qu'il avait trop peur de vous avouer son amour pour moi. Et L n'est jamais mort, il ment à tout le monde. Il s'est caché dans ma prison avec moi.

Finalement tout le monde commence à se calmer. Lie aide Law à se remettre debout. Et alors que tout le monde raconte sa vie avec animation, de nouveau un cri résonne.

-Sebastian, donne une serviette à cette lady aux yeux bleus !

-Yes, my lord !

C'est ainsi que Lie reçoit une serviette, alors qu'un jeune aux cheveux étrangement bleutés et un homme mystérieux aux yeux rouges et en tenue de majordome rejoignent le groupe.

Ciel et Sebastian.

Tout à coup, tout le paysage change, tout disparaît autour d'eux tous.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? demande Matt quand le ciel devient rouge comme ses cheveux.

-Ta gueule, lui ordonne Mello, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il a peur, fierté oblige.

-T'es méchant !

-Non désolé, s'excuse le blond. Matt ne te vexe pas !

-Trop tard !

-C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? demande Near en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai faim, commente L.

-Bouffe tes doigts de pieds, lui répond Alex.

-Non mais sérieusement, crie Lie, vous pensez que c'est le moment ?!

-Merci mon cœur, la félicite Law en soupirant.

C'est alors que se dessine sur le ciel rouge, derrière la grande colline d'herbe noire, la silhouette de…

-KIRA ! hurle L.

Un jeune homme, géant, tient dans sa main un grand cahier noir, et l'ouvre en riant.

-Je vais tuer tous les malfaiteurs, à commencer par… LES NYAN CATS ! Ces saloperies de chats méritent la mort, ce sont des crimes pour nos oreilles !

-QUOI ? pleure Matt. NON ! Pas les NYAN CATS !

Le rouquin sort une pokéball de son jean, et l'envoie en l'air. Un dracaufeu en sort.

-Ah, s'exclame Beyond, prenant le rôle d'un commentateur. Ce Dracaufeu veut en découdre !

Ciel pointe alors Kira avec son doigt, criant :

-GO Sebastian !

-Sebastian ! s'écrie alors le majordome diabolique, revêtant son costume de pokémon.

Beyond, les yeux exorbités, se fait une joie de commenter ce match de pokémons.

-Raaah Sebastian attend sagement les ordres de son dresseur. Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Near…prend une caméra et filme cet exploit !

-Dracaufeu attaque Déflagration !

Le pokémon tente de lancer un jet de flammes, mais n'arrive qu'à brûler le pauvre L au bras, et la barbe d'Alex, qui s'effondre en pleurant parce qu'il n'a plus de barbe.

-Ah, l'attaque a manqué ! continue le commentateur.

-Sebastian, attaque Death Note ! crie Ciel.

Le majordome fait apparaître un stylo géant qu'il décapuchonne avec son pied, avant de faire un triple saut dans les airs, pour atterrir sur le cahier géant de Kira.

Sebastian écrit ensuite rapidement sur les pages.

-Oui, vas-y Sebastian, tu es trop fort ! crie Lie pour l'encourager.

Le diable, fier de lui, brandit le Death Note et le lève au-dessus de sa tête. C'est alors qu'avec admiration tout le monde s'aperçoit qu'il a écrit le prénom de Light Ya…attendez non…il y a marqué…

-CHIEN ? demande Law, l'air troublée.

-Ce sont les ennemis des chats ! se justifie Sebastian.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas que Matt meurt moi ! crie Mello.

-Wouf ! acquiesce le rouquin. Attends… Mel…tu me prends pour un chien ?!

-Oh mais tais-toi le clébard… rit Alex, qui a terminé de pleurer sur son sort.

Ciel soupire tant il est désespéré, avant de crier à son majordome :

-Sebastian, écrit le nom de Kira !

-Yes, my lord !

Finalement, au bout de quarante secondes, Light Yagami meurt dans d'atroces souffrances. Near esquisse un sourire effrayant.

-Tu as perdu le jeu, Light Yagami !

-AAAAH !

Mello s'évanouit dans les bras de Matt en voyant le sourire de pédophile de Near.

-Mario doit sauver la princesse Peach ! s'écrie le rouquin, qui ne tarde pas à se prendre un coup de poing dans le nez de la part de la dite Peach.

Mais, comme ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises, un tourbillon se forme sous leurs pieds. Ils y glissent, tombent, tourbillonnent, crient…

Et finalement, un réveil sonne d'un bruit strident.

Law se réveille en sursaut, dans son lit, à côté de sa meilleure amie. Il est six heures du matin. Elle se frotte les yeux. Quel rêve ! C'est ça de dormir après avoir lu des milliers de fanfictions…

La blonde se lève, en chemise de nuit, et court vers son ordinateur. Elle commence alors à faire la chose qu'elle préfère au monde. Elle prend les personnages, les modulent comme elle le veut, les fait souffrir à souhait, y ajoute un soupçon de bonheur. C'est comme de la pâte à modeler. Elle créer ce qu'elle veut, elle est leur seul Dieu. Elle construit en tapant sur le clavier quelque chose pour faire tantôt rire, tantôt pleurer. C'est un travail acharné, qu'elle s'applique à réaliser. Elle a le droit de traverser les époques, le monde. C'est comme si un puzzle géant se trouvait devant elle, qu'elle choisissait quelques pièces, et qu'avec elle formait un magnifique tableau.

L'écriture peut faire passer toutes ses idées. Et des idées, ce n'est pas ce qui lui manque.

Qui sait…elle pourrait peut-être publier ce one-shot sur un site internet.


End file.
